Late Night Visit
by painted-maypole
Summary: Bill visits Colonial One after hours.


Colonial One was quiet as Bill Adama made his way to the Presidents office, what counted as office hours whilst in deep space clearly being over. The Admiral hadn't seen much of the President over the last few days and had decided to make an unprompted visit without radioing ahead. Thus the few faces he saw showed flashes of surprise, though no one actually questioned his presence.

He nodded briskly to the President's marine gaurds standing outside her office, his own taking up position alongside and stepped into the office. Finding it empty he walked over to the curtain partition leading to her personal quarters and rapped softly on the wall. Hearing no response he knocked again and called her name. At the continued lack of response he stepped through the curtain to find her this room empty too. His first assumption was that she had clearly found something to occupy her spare time this evening, however the bed that looked like it had only recently be vacated and in a hurry made him pause. As he stood there, silently looking the room over he heard movement coming from the bathroom and crossed the room to stand outside.

"Laura?"

The only responsehe recieved was the sound of someone emptying the contents of their stomach. Frowning he tested the door and finding it unlocked slowly pushed it open. The President was in a crumpled heap next to the toilet, her head and arm draped along the edge of the toilet seat. He manourvered himself into the already cramped space watching as a muffled sob was quickly followed by a dry heave. As she finally took note of his presence she struggled to sit up straight.

"Bill, i'm okay. I'll be out in a minute."

Paying no attention to her clear request for him to go outside and wait he looked around for some form of flannel or cloth and apon finding one ran it under the tap and then rung out the excess water. Lowering himself down next to her he reached out with one hand to brush her hair away from her face with the clear intention of using the damp flannel to help clean her up.

"Please, Bill i'm fine."

She weakly shoved his hand away and looked away, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as a moan of pain escaped her lips.

The Admiral remained exactly where he was, silent. Yet he radiated determination. He wasn't going anywhere and it didn't take her long to turn to face him. Her acquiescence clear in her eyes.

Once he was satisfied he tossed the cloth into the sink and stood, his knees protesting. Once firmly on his feet he left in search of a glass of water, returning to find her standing with her eyes closed and heavily leaning against the wall. He took the opportunity to look her over as she accepted the offered water, noticing for the first time she was only wearing her nightgown at the exact time she herself seemed to become aware of the fact.

She reached out for her robe, which was hanging on the back of the door that Bill had had to close as he stepped in. The lack of space leaving no room for the both of them and a door that opened inwards. He took the glass from her and placed it on the now closed toilet seat and turned back to help her, her shaking hands and weakened state making her progress slow. Eventually she was standing before him, somewhat calmer, her robe on and securely tied at the waist and a hint of a smile back in her eyes.

"Hi Bill." The smile he gave in return was bright and the hand that had been resting under her elbow, giving her that little bit of supposrt she still needed, was quick to pull her into a hug. As she relaxed into his hold he shifted, placing his lips near he ear.

"I love you." At his whispered words she pressed herself further into him. She pressed her face into his shoulder and began to cry. After holding her for a little longer he leant back, placing some space inbetween them without letting go, causing her to look up and see the worry that he finally allowed to show on his face. She struggled to smile reassurringly through the tears and reached out a hand to trace the side of his face loving with her fingers.

"I love you too." Silence reigned as they stared at each other, assessing the situation and each other. Finally the Admiral broke the silence, a wry grin appearing on his face.

"Good. Well now we've got that sorted, how bout we get you back into bed."

His only response was a hicup of laughter as she leant back into his embrace.


End file.
